Ice-Cream on the Curb
by cooliochick5
Summary: Ah, summer, the time when school lets out, hair gets lighter, skin gets burned, and vacation time begins! Unless you are a twenty-four year old, blue haired singer for the band Gorillaz. Then summer was a time for new music, staying in doors, and going to concerts. Not that it was any fun or anything. Summer for 2D and Noodle. Set during phase 1.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, summer, the time when school lets out, hair gets lighter, skin gets burned, and vacation time begins!

Unless you are a twenty-four year old, blue haired singer for the band Gorillaz. Then summer was a time for new music, staying in doors, and going to concerts.

Not that it was any fun or anything.

You had Noodle to run around with, not that Kong was really a place for water balloon fights or eating ice-cream on the curb, but you two still had videogames.

Well, that didn't sound fun at all.

Stuart '2D' Pot stared out the window as the sun rose of the first day of summer. The glowing orb cast eerie shadows across the lawn of Kong studio, filling the dirtied kitchen with golden light. The last of spring was finally being chased away as the heat of summer began to set in. 2D groaned along with the zombies outside, wanting nothing more than to leave this place and go to the beach.

Yes, the beach sounded great right about now.

However, Murdoc said going out and spending money was not his idea of a good day, whacked 2D upside the head, then retreated to his Winnebago to get drunk off his ass. Russel would simply shake his head, taking another sip of his coffee,

"Honestly, I just wish Baby girl could enjoy the summer without havin' to worry bout concerts or nothin'."

"Hones'ly, I wish I coul' ge' away for the summah." 2D put his head down on the table. As if on cue, the little girl ran in, clutching 2D's cell phone.

"Toochi-san, phone for you!" She cheered happily, racing around the room.

"Noods, give me meh phone." 2D looked up, reaching for the child.

"Catch Noodle!" She giggled loudly, skipping about the room. She accidently pressed the wrong button and the speaker phone came on.

"Stuart? Stuart! I need to ask ye somethin'!" The shrill voice of 2D's own mother filled the room, making anyone within a five mile distance cringe in fear.

"Sorry, mum, Noods woul'n't give me back meh phone." 2D called as the girl continued to prance about the room.

"For God's sake, Stuart, you are twenty-four years old and can' even get yer ph- that's not the point."

"What is the point then, Rachel." Russel set his coffee down, feeling it was much to early for the woman's voice.

"Well, I wanted to know if miss Noodle wanted ta spend the summah a' my and David's house."

The child stopped her prancing when she heard this news. Her entire face lit up as she flung herself at Russel.

"Please, Russel- san, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" The girl tugged on the hem of the man's shirt, switching between asking in her native language and in English.

"Well, I um, I don't see why not." He picked the girl up and set her on his lap.

"YAY! Toochi-san come too?" Noodle asked, holding the phone to her ear again.

"Well, of course he's gonna come to visit his parents! Right, Stuart?" Rachel asked.

"Um, yeah sure." And with that, 2D's wish to get away for the summer came true. However, an entire month with his mother wasn't really his idea of summer.

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing**_


	2. Chapter 2

2D groaned at the sound of Noodle honking the horn for the third time that hour,

"Toochi-san, up get, up get!" She chanted, honking the horn. Her bags were all packed and she was ready for Rachel and David's. 2D, however, had laid down, intending to take the longest cat nap in human history. Clearly, that was not going to happen.

"Noods, i's no' even noon ye', calm down." The singer slammed his pillow over his head. The young girl skipped into his room, ripping the blankets from his body.

"Up get, Toochi-san! Rachel and David waiting!" Noodle exclaimed, running around the room with the blanket, tying it around her neck as if it were a cape.

"Knowin' meh damn 'rents, they pro'lly been waitin' all spring." 2D mumbled, lifting his tired body up. Picking up a near-by duffle bag, the singer through a few changes of clothes in, his switchblade, and a few videogames.

"Go now?" Noodle stopped, letting the blanket slip off her shoulders.

"Yup, let's go."

* * *

2D never liked long car rides. They never failed to give him a migraine and left the poor man with motion sickness for the rest of the day. The drive to his parents' hosue was no exception. Mind you, he loved the people to pieces, but the car rides were just too damn horrible. He sat in the back with his head down as Russel drove the three hours to The Pots'. Noodle sang loudly along with the radio, changing the station before any of the songs were even over. Every so often, she'd pat 2D on the head,

"Almost there, 2D-san, if get sick, lean out window." She smoothed his hair before continuing her jam session. 2D would look up periodically for any sign of his parents house. However, with his impressive migraine, all the land marks began to blur into one trippy mass of color. Laying his head down on his lap, 2D drifted into a very short lived nap.

"Here, Toochi-san!" Noodle exclaimed, tugging on the boy's arm.

"Wha? We're 'ere?" 2D tried to shake the grogginess from his head, but that only made the migraine worse. Getting out of geep on rather unsteady feet, 2D looked up to see his parents on the front steps.

"Stuart!" His mother exclaimed, running to hug her son.

"Hi, mum, dad." 2D looked over his mother's shoulder, nodding to his father. David nodded back, then looked around the group.

"Where's Noodle?"

"Hai!" The tiny child jumped from behind her luggage, attacking the older man's leg.

"Ah, there she is!" David reached down, hoisting the child into the air, "And how are you today, missy?"

"Doin' good! But Tochhi-san got head sick." Noodle replied best she could.

"Head sick?" Rachel turned to her son.

"Jus' a migraine, mum, no bi-"

"Oh! Ye poor thing! Get inta the house, I'll get ye some pain meds!" Rachel ushered them into the house, turning quickly to wave to Russel. While David and Russel brought the luggage in, Rachel sat 2D on the couch, practically force feeding him the pain meds.

"Now, ye take a nap while I ge' lunch star'ed. We got this entire month planned, oh! It'll be so much fun!"

The last things 2D heard was his mother rambling about plans while Noodle cheered happily. His only thought was, "Great, mum did all the planning, how bad could it possibly be?


	3. Chapter 3

2D woke up an hour later, the pain in his head had greatly subsided by then. He dragged himself off the couch and headed into the kitchen. It was unbelievably hot in the house and 2D was quickly reminded of his father's hatred for air conditioners. Sighing in frustration, 2D opened the refrigerator door and plopped down in front of it, enjoying the chill.

"Stuart! Close the refrigerator!" He heard his mom shriek, tearing him from whatever trance he had preciously been in. Enjoying the last two seconds of cold, 2D reluctantly shut the door before walking to the open window where he had heard his mother's voice. Peering outside, he saw his mother, weeding the garden, while his father set up the sprinkler. Noodle followed close behind him, helping to straighten out the hose.

"Sprinkler!" Noodle jumped up and down excitedly, waiting for the shower.

"Ready?" David set the sprinkler in the middle of the lawn. Noodle nodded quickly, jumping up and down still. David nodded, turning on the house. Noodle ran through the sprinkler, enjoying the cool water.

"Stuart, come outside." Rachel sat on her heels, watching the small child. 2D slumped outside, groaning. It was hotter outside than it was in.

"Yes, mum?"

"Ya've been inside all day, it beautiful out today."

"Mum, i's a hundred degrees out..."

"Ninety-eight, luv." She went back to weeding. 2D rolled his eyes as he knelt beside his mom, assisting with the yard work.

"Toochi-san! Sprinkler!" Noodle ran up to the man, grabbing him by the arm.

"Noods, 'm no' en meh swimsuit."

"Is k, just water!" She continued tugging on his arms until the boy finally moved.

"Wai', Noods!" 2D squealed as she dragged him across the yard, toward the water

"Just water, Toochi-san." Noodle cheered and she walked. 2D tried to fight back but the sprinkler turned the dirt to mud, causing the boy to slip and land on his face. Noodle stopped dragging and turned around. The yard seemed to go quiet as the lanky man slowly pulled himself back up, mud covering his face. A few more moments of silence later and Noodle and David were doubled over, laughing, while Rachel ran to into the house to get a rag. 2D slid a hand over his muddy face, taking the dirt away with it.

"Okay...t'is is personal no'..." 2D headed to the shed now.

"T-Toochi-san?" Noodle instantly stopped laughing, watching the boy disappear into the garage. Without a moments notice, 2D had reemerged, water gun in hand.

"T'is is wa'!" He bellowed, charging at the child. The helmet-clad girl squeaked in surprise before getting her bearings back and doing what any self-respecting kid would do when presented with a water fight: She fought back.

David had gotten the hose free from the sprinkler and tossed it to Noodle, then bolted to the house, the screams of Rachel about mud of the carpet filled the air as 2D and Noodle shot at each other. In no time at all, David had returned with a bucket of water balloons, sliding across the lawn as he ran to Noodle. The child dropped the hose and picked up one of the balloons, aiming for 2D's head.

Having run out of water, 2D darted behind the shed again, refilling from a case of water bottles. While he was gone, Noodle and David had ceased fire.

"Hey." 2D nearly jumped when he heard a voice.

"Ginny! I'm kinda at war here!" 2D tried to hush his neighbor, but the girl stayed put. Ginny was ten years old, just like Noodle, with thick auburn hair that her mum usually tied in a half ponytail. 2D used to babysit her when she was little.

"War? what kind o' war? Can I help?"

"No!"

"An' why not?"

"Cause I- Here, just take the water pistol." 2D tossed a spare water gun to the child.

"Who we at war with?"

"Meh dad and Noodle."

"Noodle? Like S'pgetti?"

"No, that Noodle!" 2D grabbed the child by the shoulders and pointed to the child across the yard.

"That's not a noodle, that's a girl."

"And her name is Noodle."

"Noodle? That's a funny name."

"Who ca'es! We'e a' wa'!" The blue-haired male fled from the garage, firing at will.

"FOR SPARTA!" Ginny yelled, following behind. David and Noodle began to throw balloons, laughing as Ginny and 2D skidded across the yard.

The fight didn't last long because not even ten seconds later, 2D had tripped over the sprinkler and landed face first in the mud again. The fighting stopped instantly as both sides began to laugh at the fallen soldier.

"YOU BETTEH NOT COME IN THIS HOUSE COVERED IN MUD!"


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick spray down with the hose, the mud had left the soles of everyone's feet and with an equally quick inspection, Rachel had deemed 2D, Noodle, David, and Ginny were allowed into the house. Rachel brought them each a tower to dry off with.

"Hones'ly, can' turn meh back fer two seconds without you three gettin' in ta trouble!" Rachel commented as she whisked a mop around the room, trying to make use of the extra water.

"Which three, mum?" 2D commented, earning him a few snickers and a playful punch to the arm from his father. Rachel turned on her heels and poked her son in the chest with the end of the mop.

"Dun sass me." She warned before returning to cleaning the floor. 2D stared at his toes, but the laughter behind him was making it hard to keep a straight face. Ginny was the first to speak up.

"A'e you Noodle?" She asked, poking Noodle's arm. The girl in question stared curiously, as if deciding whether or not to answer, before perking up.

"Hai!"

"Hay? Wha's that s'possed ta mean?" Ginny was now just as confused as Noodle was. 2D was happy to assist,

"I' means 'yes' 'n Japanese." He knelt so he was on both girls' level.

"Ohh...why di'n't ya just say so?" Ginny crossed her arms across her chest. Noodle stared at her now.

"She doesn't know a lot of English, luv." 2D explained. Ginny's scowl turned to a smile

"I can teach ya, I can teach ya!" She jumped up and down. Noodle continued to stare at the girl. She really had no idea what she was saying, but judging by her smiling and random jumping, Noodle assume it was something good, so she smiled as well,

"Hai!" She beamed brightly, clapping her hands as well. Rachel stared at the pair before heading over to the sink to begin making lunch.

"Ginny, would ye like ta stay fer lunch?" The older woman commented, not looking up from washing her hands.

"Gotta go ask meh mum. Be right back!" She took off, almost ripping the screen door in two. 2D and David cringed at the thought of having to replace the screen, shooting each other a knowing look. Once the screen door was out of harms way, the two returned to the kitchen, watching now as Noodle ran around the kitchen with a pot over her head, Rachel scolding her from the stove.

"If ye run in ta anythin', I'm no' takin' ye ta the E.R." Rachel added to pasta for the macaroni into a second pot and continued stirring, keeping a close eye on the child.

"Mum, she i'n't gonna get 'urt." 2D slipped into a near by chair. Rachel turned sternly,

"Well, anythin' can 'appen, Stuart." She folded her arms. 2D knew exactly what she was making reference to. Sure, it was completely unexpected that he would go in to work and wake up a year later and it was as equally unexpected that he would wind up in a band, but it still didn't make it right for her to bring it up. 2D folded his arms,

"Mum, the wateh is boilin' oveh." He nodded in the direction of the pot.

"Oh!" She turned quickly to turn the heat down, returning her attention to the task at hand. The singer stood up slowly, hoping to make it back to his room without being noticed. He had some 'Z's to catch up with. However, 2D's day didn't seem to go according to plan.

"Stuart, can you go get some carrots from the garden?" Rachel called, making the poor boy cringe.

"Yup, sure thin', mum." He called back sheepishly, turning on his heels to head outside.

"Noodle help?" The girl lifted the pot from her head and looked up at the singer.

"Um...yeah, sure, luv." The male grinned, opening the door for her. 2D tromped over to the garden, kneeling beside the plot of carrots. Grabbing the leaves of one, he tugged upward until the carrot itself came in to view. Noodle watched carefully, reaching for another carrot. She copied 2D's previous action, pulling at the carrot until it came up. However, something else came up with the vegetable.

A bee.

The poor child didn't have time to react as the bee charged angrily at her, imbedding its stinger into her hand. Noodle watched in pure horror as the bee fell away, leaving her hand a bright red color. In a matter of seconds, the redness turned to purple and the purple turned to a trip to the E.R.

Who knew Noodle was allergic to bees?


	5. Chapter 5

You never liked the emergency room, having spent far too much time in one as a child, whether it was from being injured yourself or simply stopping by to see your mother at work. You hated their white walls, chemical smell, and the eerie atmosphere. You've watched plenty of zombie flicks to know that emergency rooms were flat out creepy!

And yet, here you were, Noodle on your lap while idiot doctor after idiot doctor looked at the sting on her hand, then the hives on her arms and chest, then the puffiness of her cheeks, then order another round of tests.

"FO' THE LOVE O' GOD, SHE WAS STUNG BY A BEE!" Your mother finally yells at the third doctor, poor guy, who nearly jumps out of his coat.

"Ma'am, are you sure it was a-"

"YES, 'M BLOODY SURE!"

"What kind of bee was it?"

"WHA' KIND O' B- WHA' OTHEH TYPES O' BEES ARE THERE!?"

"Yellow Jackets, Hornets,-"

"THOSE A'EN'T BEES!"

"Well, they do look like bees, ma'am."

While the discovery channel inspired argument reigned on, you had gotten up with Noodle, carrying her over to a near by nurse.

"'S'cuse me, miss, ca' you 'elp me?" You asked politely. The nurse turns and gasps when she sees Noodle.

"Good Lord! She's having an allergic reaction!"

"Tha's wha' we've been tellin' these yahoos!" You exclaim. The nurse ushers Noodle into a room quickly before getting a shot ready. AS soon as the drug is administered, Noodle is as good as new.

"There." The nurse pats Noodle's head, "Better?"

"Hai!"

"Hello, now are you all better?"

"Hai!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Anata wa yori yoi kanjite iru?" The nurse kneels to be at Noodle's level. The girl smiles brightly and nods.

"Hai arigatō!" She replies happily before running back to your side, "Toochi-san, go home now?"

A quick glance at the hallway indicates your mother and all three of the doctors now, are in a full on debate about bees and hornets. Knowing that your mother has the keys and will probably be here awhile, you turn back to Noodle now.

"'ow, bout we walk home?"

"Hai!" You take the girl's hand in your own and very slowly creep your way out of the emergency room, wincing as your mom's screams of denial reach your ears. Now safety outside, you and Noodle begin your long track home. Or, at least that's how it should have gone, but nope, Noodle's childish side decided to bloom at that moment.

"Ice cream." The girl pointed to an ice cream shop just up the street. You smile a bit as nostalgia begins to sink it. As a child, you and your dad walked up to that shop every night after dinner and years later as a teenager, it was your first job. You look down at the little girl before nodding slowly.

"Sure, Noods, why no'?" You pick the tiny child up, carrying her the last block or so. You stop in front of the shop, setting the girl down before reaching out for the door handle. You pull it open (years of coming here had the fact that it was a pull not push door etched into the back of your mind) hearing the familiar chime of a bell hung above the door frame. Almost instantly, you are tackled into a giant hug.

"Stuart! Long time, no see, aye!" You look up quickly, meeting the wrinkled face of an old woman. In a second, you realize just who it was.

"Mrs. Gelato!" You smiled brightly, hugging the Owner's wife, "Where's Jerry?"

"'e's in the back." Mrs. Gelato straightens herself up, brushing off a bit of chocolate still stuck to her apron.

"Ice cream?" A small tug on your sleeve reminds you why you came into the shop in the first place. Mrs. Gelato looks down.

"Oh! You must be Noodle! I've seen ye on TV with Stuart, 'ere." She smiled, kneeling to the child's level. Noodle backed up behind your legs.

"H-hai." She replies back, becoming very interested in a scuff mark on her shoe. Mrs. Gelato smiles and ruffles the child's hair, or rather, the helmet covering the child's hair.

"Would you like some ice cream, dear?" The child now looks up at you, as if expecting you to answer for her. You nodded slowly, but allow her to answer.

"Hai! Bubblegum, kudasai." The girl smiles a bit. Mrs. Gelato nods before retreating behind the display case.

"Stuart, chocolate for you?"

"Julia, ye know me too well." The singer laughs, picking a booth to sit at, "Is Carmon 'ere today?"

"Yes, she is. Bu' she's on break." After a brief pause in the conversation, Mrs. Gelato looks back up, "Ye used to 'ave a bi' o' a crush on 'er, didn't ye?"

You can feel all the color in your face light up, "W-we grew up togethe', Julia, I did't 'ave a crush on 'er!"

"Sure, sure, whatever ye say, boy. She's been talkin' about ye a lot lately."

"She 'as?"

"Oh yeah."

"Wha' 'as she sai'?"

"Why dun ye ask her yer self?"

"Ask me what?" You feel all the blood in your body rush to two different places as you turn to face the voice. There is Carmon, auburn hair tucked delicately behind her ears, light blue eyes reflecting the light trace of freckles on her face. She place her hands on her beautifully curved hips, turning her small lips into a smile.

"Stuart?"

"Dear God..." Is all you can mutter back. You don't remember Carmon looking so pretty. All you remember about her was the rubber bands from her braces constantly getting caught in her thick, frizzy hair. In you love struck stupor, you hardly notice the child beside you.

With that being said, you don't notice the envy shining in her green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

It takes you a minute, but you snap back to your thoughts, a toothless grin on you face, "'Ey, Carmon, 'ow's it goin'?" You finally manage to say, rubbing the back of your suddenly hot neck.

"It's goin' great! How about you, luv?"

Something about her comment sends butterflies to your stomach.

"O-oh, I've b'en doin' jus' fine." You find it very hard to look directly at her.

"That's great! So, hows the music business goin'?" She leans against your table, a bit a cleavage coming in to view.

'Oh, heaven help me.' You think, using all your will power to look away, whatever heat was at your neck has now spread to your face, "I's goin' jus' fine, jus' takin' a break wiff Noodle for da summeh." You let out whatever breath you were holding.

"Oh?" Carmon leans over even more (Sweet Satan!) to get a better look at the guitarist.

Noodle looks up, a slight glare on her face as she examines the woman before her.

"Noodle, luv, this is my old friend Carmon." You introduce the girl. Noodle continued to stare in disapproval at the young woman.

"Go way." She shoos her away with a few flicks on the wrist. Carmon giggles,

"Oh, Stuart, she's a doll!" She ruffles Noodle's hair.

"Nani? Watashi wa ningyōde wa nai yo! Watashi wa mendesu! Ima hanarete iku!" Noodle chirps angerly. You aren't quite sure what she just said or why she's angry, but you pat her head anyway.

"Noodle an' I were here ta ge' ice cream."

"Anata ga aisukurīmu o motteinai kagiri wa i, ima, hanarete iku! Imasugu!" Noodle stands up on her seat to seem bigger than Carmon. Her plan is soon flawed as she looses her balance and tumbles forward into your lap. You catch her by the back of her jacket and stand her up.

"Whew. Be a bit mo'e careful, luv." You seat her beside you once more and turn your attention back to Carmon.

"So, how long are you two in town?" She asks, leaning against the table again. Damn, you did not remember those boobs- You mean boob- YOU MEAN FRECKLES! You do not remember those freckles being on her boobs- FACE! You mean, face!

"Stuart?" You're snapped back to your thoughts when a delicate hand is waved before your face.

"Huh? S'rry...was't payin' attention..." You blush, folding your hands.

"It's alright. I asked how long you two were gonna be in town." She giggles as you stumble over your answer.

"Well, um, we'e stayin' all summeh, so...uh...'ow long is tha', Noodle?" You turn to the child beside you. She counts expertly on her fingers, a skill she was quite proud of, before holding up two fingers.  
"Two months." You confirm.

"Wonderful, because I was wonderin' if you wanted to...maybe get a few drinks sometime..." Your blush is now transferred to Carmon as she twirls her beautiful locks around her slim fingers. You stare at those delicate hands before an answer is provided for you.

"NO!" Noodle slams her fists down on the table.

"Uh, sorry, luv, I was askin' 2-"

"No! Toochi-san hang out with me!"

"Luv, it'll just be for a few-"

"NO! NO DATE!" Noodle is fuming now.

"Noodle, we can still 'ang out." You offer her a smile. The child is about to protest when her ice cream arrives.

"Bubble gum for Noodle and chocolate for Stuart." Mrs. Gelato confirms, setting the treats before you two.

"Thank you."

"Arigatō." Noodle sticks her spoon in her ice cream and begins to eat large spoonfuls of the cold food. You suddenly aren't at all interested and would much rather talk to Carmon.

She seats herself across from you, her foot accidentally nudging your leg. Your blush is back on your face and you absent-mindedly rub the back of your neck.

"Sorry about that." She crosses her legs.

"I's alright...uh...ice cream?" You offer your own cup to her. She accepts it with a smile,

"Why, thank you, Stuart." She takes a spoonful of the ice cream, putting it between her lips. The dark chocolate melts around her beautiful lips, creating a scene so majestic, a grown man such as yourself would cry tears of utter awe.

"Toochi-san." Noodle kicks your shin.

"H-huh? What?"

"All done. Home now?" She asks, rubbing her eyes. You look back at Carmon who has already finished her ice cream.

"So, uh... date huh?" You confirm the plan.

"Tomorrow at eight?"  
"Sure."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"It was real nice seeing you again, Stuart." Carmon leans, planting a sweet kiss to your cheek

"Toochi-san! Home now!" Noodle stomps her foot.

"Yes, yes, we're going...we're going..." You sigh, touching your cheek softly.

Tomorrow at eight. Right. This should be fun...


	7. Chapter 7

You walk home with the young guitarist sticking close beside you, not that it was anything out of the ordinary for her to do so, but something did feel off. She seemed to stand closer to you than usual, going as far as to hug your hand when you'd stop at the curb to wait for the light to change.

"W'as gotten in to ya, luv?" You ask, attempting to shake your hand free, but the child has a death grip on the appendage.

"Toochi-san, mine!" Noodle exclaims. You stare at her now. Has this child gone completely bonkers from ice cream withdraws or something scientific like that?

"Uh...no, luv, i's meh hand, not yers." You pat her head with your free hand as you attempt to retrieve your stolen arm, but Noodle is having none of it.

"Mine!" She exclaims yet again, hugging the arm tighter.

"No, luv, i's meh hand." You try to explain again, but the light has turned, so you quickly make your way across the street.

* * *

Once you two return safely home, you are surprised to find your mother there, already hitting the scotch to calm her tense nerves.

"Ignorant doctehs, dun know the different between a bee sting an' a snake bite." She set her glass down, rubbing a sore temple. You stared in awkward confusion before heading up to the bathroom. You need a long shower after the day you had.

You reached the top of the stairs, looking down the hallway to make sure the bathroom was open. You were just about to dash to the door, but something was stopping you; there was Noodle, clinging so hard your fingers turned purple.

"Uh...Noodle...?" You wiggled your fingers to try and regain feeling, but that only made her hold on tighter.

"Mine!"

"No, luv. I tol' ya. I's meh hand."

"No, no! Toochi-san mine!"

"What? I'm yours?" You kneel to look at the girl. She nods quickly.

"Toochi-san mine. No Carmon!"

"Oh..." It was at that moment, you realized something; Little Noodle had a very big crush on you.

"Uh...Noodle..."

"Hai?" She smiled brightly up at you. It almost breaks your heart the way she smiles so brightly at you, but it had to be done.

" Noods...'m oldeh than ya...a lot oldeh..." You rub the back of your neck with your free hand. The child stares at you curiously now. Maybe she didn't know what you meant.

"Toochi-san...old?"

"Uh...yeah...somefink loike tha'." You smile a bit. Noodle nods slowly.

"So no Carmon?"

"Uh, well...ya see...Carmon is oldeh too."

"B-but...Toochi-san mine!"

"Yes, luv, I 'm still yer best friend."

"No!"

"No?" Now its your turn to be confused. Noodle looks utterly betrayed right now.

"Toochi-san my boyfriend! No Carmon!" She finally lets go of your arm in order to fold her's. You rub your freed arm to get feeling back in to it, but nothing seems to help.

"Luv, yer too little t-"

"No!"

Oh boy...this would deffinately be a long summer.


	8. Chapter 8

Since finding out you were Noodle's boyfriend literally a whole hour ago, things had gotten incredibly awkward. Noodle insisted you sit beside her during dinner, once your mother finally came home from arguing with the doctor to actually cook for the pair of you, though your suggestion of tomato soup would have satisfied you.

You were glad, regardless, when your mother put a bowl of chicken and rice down in front of you. You would have eaten the offered food too had you had use of your hand. You had lifted your left hand to reach for your spoon when another hand grabbed it in midair. A hand that barely covered your own palm twisted its fingers around yours, keeping it stuck in place.

"Uh, Noodle, luv, yer gonna hafta let go o' my 'and." You hardly have the energy to be irritated with this, still frazzled by the events of earlier today. Noodle is happily swinging your hands while she eats her dinner, chatting away in Japanese so quickly that your family only smiles and nods, pretending to pay attention.

You attempted to free your fingers long enough to grab a bite of your dinner but the child's hand refuses to move. You decided to use your right hand specifically for this occasion, but it too falls victim to the inescapable grasp of the small child.

"Toochi-san boy-friend!" Noodle holds both of your hands in her own, albeit tighter than you would have liked. She's announcing it to your parents like you were gonna marry her or something.

"Oh, he is now?" Your mother grins brightly, putting her fork down and folding her fingers under her chin in order to fain an excitement for the news. Though, admittedly, you knew she found it adorable and hoped that when Noodle was older, a lot older, you two would find some sort of romance in one another.

"Mum, she's eleven!" You tried to remind her specifically why you couldn't possibly be Noodle's boyfriend, but she isn't listening, still completely interested in what Noodle had to say.

"Is 'e a good boyfriend?"

"Hai!"

"Has 'e kissed ya yet?"

"Mum!"

"Hai!" Noodle threw her arms in the air to emphasize the truth in the statement. You would have protested had the gesture not set your hands free long enough to grab your fork full of chicken.

Now, it is at this point that you understand where Noodle is coming from with you 'kissing' her. You would give her kisses good night after singing to her to help her sleep, but they were only on the forehead, and you would hold her hand when crossing the street which, when being in a band, occurred quite a few times on a daily basis. And you did hug her whenever she asked you for one...

But seriously, how could she possibly have a crush on you!?

You had black holes for her eyes, blue hair that looked like an an electrocuted porcupine, and you were taller than a damn tree!

Well, when you put it that way...how could anyone have a crush on you? Wait! Why were you even bothering yourself with this!? Noodle probably didn't even know what the definition of a boyfriend was!

"I ta'ked wiff Carmon today." You finally cut in to the girls' conversation, attempting to break up the 'I can only land a date with my band mate' theory going on at the table.

"Oh! What 'as she been up ta?" Your mother straightens up, finally looking up at you.

"She's still workin' a' Gelato's, we'e gettin' drinks tomo'ow at 8." You say casually, as if a big deal was not to be made by it, though you were calmly freaking out in your own head.

"Tha' shoul' be fun, bu' wot about yer girlfriend?" You mom teases, leaning back in her chair in attempt to get out of you kicking range.

"Luv, quit givin' the boy a 'ard time," Your father smirks in amusement, taking a sip from his drink. You are about to thank him when he follows up his statement with, "But realleh, Stu, wot about Noodle?"

"Dad, she's too young ta drink." You say the first and probably most stupid thing to pop into your mangled brain. Of course she was too young! That's why you weren't dating her!

"No! Drink all time!" Noodle reminds you, pointing to her own cup of apple juice beside you. Well...she had a point...

"Noods, yer too young fer me." You try getting your point across, adding a smile to hopefully prevent her from ripping you face off, but the smile she gives you causes yours to melt away and your heart string to get pulled back further than a fucking bow and arrow.

"Toochi-san mine." She looks like a bride on her wedding day, standing up on her chair so she is tall enough to kiss the side of your head. You would have ran from the room and locked yourself in the attic for the rest of the summer had your phone not suddenly rang.

"Gotta ta'e this." You check the caller I.D, slipping from the kitchen table, "Ello?"

"Hey, Stu, it's Carmon!"

Her voice shoves fear in to your heart, but not nearly as much as the near terror you feel when you hear behind you,

"Toochi-san, who talk to?"


	9. Chapter 9

"No' now, luv, 'm on the phone." You think quick, pressing your phone into your shoulder to mute the call. Noodle stares up at you, trying to get a view of the caller I.D, before giving up and returning to the dining room to finish her glass of apple juice. You let out a sign of relief before returning the phone to your ear.

"'Ello, luv." You try to speak confidently through the shakiness of your voice, though your voice cracks, killing your pride just a bit. You hardly register what it was that you had said, realizing that the 'luv' bit may have been a much. Carmon, in turn, laughs lightly, pulling her phone away from her own lips to prevent it from being more than a giggle, the laughter sounding more distant before becoming clear.

"'ow are you, Stuart? Ya left before I coul' say goo'bye proper." She teases you. She was always relentlessly teasing you. You swallow thickly, thinking just what she may have meant by that before shaking your head to clear your head of those borderline sinful thoughts. You realize you had been quite for just a tad too long, feeling quite stupid about that. You tried to throw together a quick response which, much to your horror, comes out as a strangled, "Y-yeah?"

Carmon laughs a bit again and it sends a shiver down your spine. You find yourself reaching around for a chair to sit down in and when one doesn't reach your fingers in time, you opt to sitting on the counter.

"Yeah, silly. I 'aven't see ya in yea's." Carmon sounds pretty joyed, but than again, it was hard to tell with the phone jittering around in your shaking palm. You take a deep breath to calm yourself, but find it caught tin your throat at Carmon adds, "I realleh 'ave misse you, Stuart."

You don't remember her sounding so hot. Really, you didn't! When you left, she was the most appalling girl you had ever seen in your whole life! If you tried hard enough, you could still feel her spit flying on to your cheek as she chortled, fucking chortled, with laughter that one time your hair got caught in her braces! It didn't really happen, but for whatever reason, you remember lightening striking behind her as those stringy curls of hair bounced around her head.

And yet, here she was, making you feel like a teenager discovering porn for the first time.

She was now the huge-breasted star of the virus-ridden web site, making you throw a damn fit just by suggesting a thought in your head.

You were a good person, damn it! Why did these things always happen to you!?

"Stuart? Stuart?" The sudden change in tone of the girl's voice snaps you from your thoughts, causing you to jump in surprise, whacking the base of your skull on the cabinet handle behind you. You grind your teeth in an effort to keep from shouting, something Carmon clearly picked up on over the phone, "Stuart, did ya just 'urt yerself?" She sounds more amused than actually concerned, but you hardly have time to think up a response when Noodle returns to the room, her little hands full of dirty dishes and a chair cushion for whatever reason. You jumped down from the counter, wiping your suddenly sweaty palms on the front of your jeans and situating the phone between your shoulder and ear.

"Nah, I jus', uh...that was, uh...Noodle." You toss in the first name that pops in to your head, having forgotten all about the fact that the girl had just stepped in to the room. Her head shoots up from her spot by the kitchen sink. She didn't understand much of what you had to say, but she took quite a bit of pride in remembering her own first name. She waits patiently for an explanation as to why she was being spoken of before returning to her duty of doing the dishes.

You sigh in relief, tucking one arm beneath your ribs and turning on your heels to return to your room, "Sorry bout tha'," You offer, closing the door such with your heel, "I was a lil' busy..."


	10. Chapter 10

Getting drinks with an old friend should not have been as nerve-wracking as 2D felt it was. And yet, he found himself staring blankly at his reflection in the slightly clouded bathroom mirror. He had combed in hair in at least twelve different directions and didn't like how a single style looked. He considered wearing a pair of sunglasses to mask his blackened eyes, but he couldn't help but think he looked somewhat of a douche bag when he got around to actually scouting out a pair.

His teeth were a completely different story.

He almost considered running out to the party store for a pair of novelties in order to hide the unsightly space.

Not that he had time for that either. He had spent most of his time panicking instead of getting ready. He felt bad for doing that really; Noodle had been beginning him to chase down that 'sound truck' all day. Though the sound of finding an ice cream truck sounded appealing, 2D declined, not wanting to trip and fall and smash up his face more or anything. On that same note, what if he tripped and fell in front of the ice cream truck and it hit him, full speed, in the face!? He'd look even more like a monster!

No, he could not have that. Carmon was ugly and turned out gorgeous, so why did he start gorgeous but turn out ugly? It was just his luck really.

"Toochi-san! Sound truck!" Noodle pounds her little fist against the smooth wood of the bathroom door. Had it not been locked and even if it wasn't, Noodle would have flung the door open.

She didn't care if the singer was indecent or not, the sound truck was outside, damn it! She didn't have a dime to her name in her pocket and if she didn't get her Tweety Bird ice cream, she would certainly be furious.

If she didn't get any ice cream, she would be furious.

The bathroom door was flung open and 2D jumped back, smashing his head against the shower door as Noodle stormed in, shoving her hand into the singer's left pocket.

"Noodle!" 2D yelped, snatching her by the wrist, though the girl already had a tight grip on his wallet. The bluenette yanked it back before withdrawing a few bills for Noodle to pay for her treat, "There, ta'e it and get ya-self somefink." He turned her by her shoulders and pushed her toward the door. Noodle, not wanting to leave her 'boyfriend' behind, linked her elbows around his wrists.

"Toochi-san come too." She tilted her head back until it rested on his chest and her face looked straight up at him. She put on her biggest grin, attempting to rock the taller body from side to side. 2D stared down at her, a look of utter loss on his face. Noodle reached on arm up, poking the singer on the nose. 2D's mouth turns into a small smile against his will, which he quickly gets rid off, using this as the perfect time to free his other arm.

"Noodle, luv, 'm very buseh t'day." The singer knelt before the child, but what happened next made him wish that he had bolted the bathroom door shut.

She kissed him! Right on the lips! It was at this point too that 2D realized Noodle had, in fact, been wearing lip gloss. Glitter gloss, actually.

The kisses didn't stop at the lips as soon, 2D found his whole face covered in the glittery mess. Noodle stood back, smiling brightly, before turning on her heels and skipping out to the 'sound truck'.

2D sat on the bathroom floor, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes blown wide; date in twenty minutes.

(line)

"Sorry 'm late. Noodle...er...nee'ed moneh for t'e ice-cream truck..." 2D rubbed furiously at the back of his neck, still convinced that there was glitter somewhere on his face. Carmon laughed sweetly, using her right thumb to dust off a bit of glitter beside the singer's eye.

"I's alright, Stu." She smiled brighter, taking one long stride from her apartment door. 2D followed behind, if only after a moment or so to admire her legs in that slim fitting dress of hers. He still couldn't help but picture how those same legs used to be dry to the point that they resembled a stale piece of bread, a disgusting fuzz of leg hair covering them like a fringe of mold-

"Stuart?" Carmon's honey-like voice now drenched 2D's bread simile, making him look up at the girl now. He hadn't noticed that the light before them had turn green and quickly stepped on the gas to make up for the time he spent sitting there in thought, watching as the light changed from green to yellow.

(line)

The bar they found themselves in was one that they often found themselves outside of as teenagers, waiting behind the place as their older friends exited with half empty Bacardi bottles, offering sips to the minors, though one of them usually had to remain sober enough to either drive home or find someone to pay bail. That friend was usually Carmon, as she had usually been the one the nag everyone else's ears off about the horrid effects of alcohol on the teen brain.

Ironically enough, 2D now watched as she downed her third shot, turning the glass upside down once she had finished.

"So, Stuart, how's the band life been?" Carmon folds her hands on top of her glass, looking intently at the singer as he stared down at the ice in his own glass of scotch, debating whether or not to actually drink it or stay sober enough not to make a complete ass of himself. He perked up a bit at the sound of his name, quickly formulating a response,

"I's fun. Been pr'tteh buseh wiff it lateleh though. T'ey call meh 2D now." He commented factually, adding in a toothless grin, though he immediately regretted such a thing, opting to cover the missing teeth than to actually acknowledge them. Carmon didn't seem to notice, turning to order another drink,

"2D, huh? Where'd that come from?" Carmon runs her slender fingers though her delicate red hair, pondering over the meaning of the name. 2D turns to answer when his phone suddenly erupts into a rather embarrassing ringtone of 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time'.

"Is tha' your li'l girlfriend?" Carmon teases innocently, "Tha' li'l one who calls ye...wha' was it? Tooti or somethi-"

"Toochi-san." 2D corrects absently, digging through his jean pockets to reach the device. Carmon raises a eyebrow at his disregard of her earlier comment, though she decides not to press it further. 2D, on the other hand, decides to not even check the caller I.D and shuts the device down all together before returning it to his pocket, "So, where were we?" He offers that stupid grin of his, too nervous to even think to hide it. Carmon giggles in a way that makes 2D feel like a stupid kid, chasing the affection of a babysitter.

"We were at the part where we get out of this place and head back to my apartment." She winks, pushing herself off of the bar stool and sauntering over to the door. Deciding her confidence was fueled mostly by the three shots she just had, 2D downed his drink, shivering as the effects of the booze finally creeped into his mind, allowing all doubts to flee his mind.

Little known to 2D, Carmon felt the same way. Despite this confidence, neither of them thought about the effects the alcohol was having on their judgment. Neither of them realized it until 2D's car crashed into another at an intersection.

(Line)

Rachel and Noodle had been watching a movie on the couch when the home phone rang. Noodle expressed anger in her mother tonge as Rachel got up from the couch,

"Now who the hell could tha' be at this houeh." Rachel spat in frustration, preparing a long rant about rudeness to whomever was on the other line. She was prepared to tell these thought up words to the caller, but something in her told her not to.

"Mrs. Pot?" Rachel was immediately shut up by the familiarity of the speaker, a slight pale coming to her face,

"Yes...Dr. Scott, wha's goin' on?" Rachel found herself subconsciously finding the nearest chair to lower herself in to. Noodle soon joined her in the kitchen, hugging her arm as the E.R doctor delivered the news that neither of them expected, nor cared to hear.

"Stuart has been in a car accident."


	11. Chapter 11

Noodle didn't know much English; the English she did know most consisted of profanities and demands for simple things, such as candy or water. She knew what a car was and she knew what an accident was, but combined, she had no idea. She looked up at Rachel for answers, though the older woman was already in a frenzy about the whole ordeal. Noodle knew that look. It was the kind of look Murdoc got when he had another demand for a paternity test in the mail or when Russel left his hot pocket in the microwave too long or when 2D heard Murdoc walk up the stair-

Speaking of the singer, Noodle tugged on Rachel's sleeve. She knew 2D as 2D, so hearing people call him Stuart was strange to her. It just didn't sound right. The name itself just sounded too proper for someone like 2D. When Noodle thought of the name Stuart, she immediately thought about the pictures she saw in the Pot's household, ones where 2D's blue hair is slicked to one side and the whites of his eyes look as if they had been drawn on with a crayon. It just didn't seem right to her.

2D and Stuart were two completely different people in her mind. Stuart had died off a long time ago and 2D took his place. Noodle never knew Stuart, one described as having two normal eyes, smooth hair, and a full smile.

2D was not like that at all. His blacked out eyes reminded Noodle of a safe place, perhaps a cave of some kind, where she could escaped from her fears; metaphorically, of course. His hair sprang up in all sorts of directions, but she loved that about his hair. Her own spiked up in such a way as well, so having someone with those same features made her feel like there was someone who could understand her grief in a world where hair wasn't mean to naturally be a strange color or spike up on its own. 2D also had two missing front teeth, something Noodle loved about him since the very first time they met. She didn't feel like she was looking at an adult, rather, she was looking at a kid, just like herself. He seemed friendly compared to the green man with points for teeth and the giant man who stood beside him.

There was no doubt that Noodle loved 2D to pieces and back together, so it made her rather upset every time someone called him Stuart.

He wasn't Stuart, he was 2D; her 2D.

And right now, it wasn't Stuart who was hurt. It was 2D.

Her 2D.

Not Carmon's.

* * *

The drive to the E.R felt like one of the longest drives in Noodle's whole life. Not even touring compared to the length this trip took as Noodle stared blankly out the window, trying to think of ways that 2D could have escaped unscathed from the incident. Maybe he jumped out last minute or maybe that bag thingy that comes out every time Murdoc crashes into a giant moose on the road came out and protected him or something.

Though the thought of a giant moose being the cause of the accident made Noodle smile just a bit, she shook her head. Now was not the time for smiles. Not when her 'boyfriend' was hurt. She put on a brave face that she saved for when she was caught with staying up late and held her head higher as Rachel parked the car, at an angle mind you, in her usual parking space when she would go in to work. David hardly had time to undo his seat belt by the time Rachel sprang from the car, running quickly in her bathrobe and slippers. Noodle looked up at David, who only shook his head,

"Dun worry, Noo'le," He said, opening the door and scooping the child in to his arms, "'e's been through much worse tha' this." He offers her a bit of a smile as he carries her inside the hospital. Despite the reassurance, Noodle can't help but cling anxiously to the hem of her pajama top. What if this was the worst he's been through? And David was only trying to make her feel better?

What if 2D was dead?

The thought alone had Noodle picking anxiously at her fingers, biting her lip in an attempt to keep from bawling. Noodle never did much crying and now was not going to be when she'd start. Crying was for babies.

And even though Russell called her 'baby girl' all the time, she was no baby!

"Where is he?" Rachel demanded, grabbing Dr. Scott the moment he came in to view. The doctor, having known Rachel for many years, easily pried the woman's hands away. The gesture does nothing to ease the woman's flared temper and Dr. Scott knows better than to withhold information for her in this state, so he complies,

"He's still in surgery, Rachel. He-"

"SURGERY!?"

Now, Noodle knew what surgery was. Russell had to perform it on her stuffed giraffe just last month when his stitches popped out and his stuffing wouldn't stay in. Maybe that's what happened to 2D? maybe he just needed stitches or something. Noodle tried to reassure herself of this, but Rachel's screaming did not make that very easy. The eleven-year-old resorted to pacing about the E.R, lost in a deep thought about her stuffed giraffe.

Gerry was alright after his surgery; Russell had even put a Band-Aid on him so he would heal faster! Sadly, though, 2D was much bigger than Gerry...he'd probably need a really big Band-Aid. Do hospitals even have Band-Aids such as that? Noodle stopped pacing to think about that .

Though they should, they probably didn't, or at least, the guitarist had never seen one before...

Noodle thought long and hard about the existence of big Band-Aids before realizing something; A good girlfriend such as herself who already have this figured out!

She would make him a big band aid so he would get better faster!

With all the commotion as her cover, Noodle snuck off to the gift shop.


	12. Chapter 12

Pain was something 2D had grown used to. Head pains mostly, but also pains all over form being beaten senseless by Murdoc on a pretty regular basis. However, this pain was one he could only describe as being beat up by Murdoc every second of his entire existence. Every inch of your body felt like it had been bent in ways it shouldn't go, then bent back in to place again.

In other words, he hurt so badly, he thought he could spontaneously combust from it. No migraine or vicious battle even came close in comparison to this pain. It was unreal to the singer. Even the mere act of cast his eyes about the room hurt, but it would be the only way he'd figure out what exactly was going on around him.

From what he could see over a neck brace he just realized he had, IVs ran from both hands and the crook of his left arm. Judging from the stiffness in his right arm, he figured it was in a cast; a quick glance confirmed this suspicion. His difficult breathing was probably linked to the bandages he could feel rubbing against his sides and chest, a rather irritating feeling to be honest. Further down, he felt the same sort of stiffness all up his left leg and hip, much like the feeling in his right arm; he figured that it too was in a cast. His right ankle hurt terribly, but he still had full range of motion, so it was most likely just sprained.

As for everything above the neck brace, it was hard to tell what was just a bandage, what was hair slick with blood, and what was just a migraine, so 2D decided not to bother himself with figuring that one out.

He did, however, try to figure out what exactly had happened...he had been driving the car...no, wait...that wasn't right...He was supposed to be behind the wheel, he had drank less than Carmon...so why was she the one driving? Was she the one driving? In his frazzled mind, 2D didn't even remember the steering wheel of the car, let alone who's car they were in. Wait...Carmon! Where was she!?

2D looked desperately around the room, well, as desperate as his weakened body would allow. He sigh of relief rushed over him when he was the red head in a chair beside him, fast asleep. She had a bandage on her head and her arm was in a sling. Aside from that, she appeared to be fine.

'Maybe I was driving the car...' The singer thought to himself, but that still didn't seem right to him...no matter. He was in too much pain to care anyhow.

"He's awake!" The shrill cry of an over-protective mother cuts through the room and through 2D's head for that matter, causing the broken singer to groan in agony. His mother is immediately by his side, scooping him in to her arms and clinging to him like he would vanish in to thin air if she let go.

"M-mum, le' go..." 2D said through a strained voice, turning his eyes toward the ceiling as stars began to fill his vision. Complying, she let go instantly, stopping to take in the damage. She would have given him the lecture of a life time had Noodle not skipped through the door moments later, a t-shirt gripped tight in her fingers.

"Toochi-san!" She exclaimed, bolting quickly to the singer's bed. 2D immediately tensed, waiting for the potential bone-shattering hug that usually came along with this type of entrance, not that he really had anymore bones to be shattered, but the hug never came. Instead, he was being presented with a shirt.

It was clearly a size or two too big, a shade of hospital white that hurt 2D's eyes just a little bit. What really stood out to him was the design on the shirt. Done in sharpie, by who he was assuming was Noodle herself, was a band aid that took up both the front and the back of the shirt. Looking at the guitarist for an explanation, Noodle piped up, "Toochi-san, big owie, need big band aid. Find none, so made one."

2D continued to stare at the shirt, leaving the whole room in an awkward quiet. Noodle looked between him, the shirt, and Rachel beside her, "Toochi-san?"

"Ya know somefink, Noodle...I shoulda wen' out ta da ice-cream truck wiff ya..."


End file.
